


a little closer than before

by oscillovers



Series: separation [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Friends With Benefits, KunTenWin live together, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Past Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Past Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, just the one, lapslock, very minor background dotae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscillovers/pseuds/oscillovers
Summary: “you could do something casual, you know.” doyoung suggests. "like, johnny and mark did it.”ten chokes.“what?” doyoung asks, staring at him, unimpressed.“likewho?”
Relationships: Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: separation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082954
Comments: 33
Kudos: 223





	a little closer than before

**Author's Note:**

> not really edited pls lmk if u spot errors

doyoung is not typically the person ten goes to for relationship advice. in fact, ten actively avoids talking about any personal issues with doyoung because he’s usually annoying and helpful and thinks he’s always right. which he usually is, but ten doesn’t have to like it.

but the conversation over dinner had somehow found its way to this point, where ten is talking about being single and doyoung is giving his suggestions.

“you could do something casual, you know.” doyoung suggests, putting his knife down so he can take a sip of his drink. “like a no strings attached type thing, with one of your friends or something.”

“i’m not sleeping with you, doyoung, if that’s what you're asking,” ten says through a mouthful of steak. doyoung always treats him to good food, even though he’s less than a month older. maybe it’s a love language of some sort. taeyong’s engagement ring cost more than ten’s entire net worth.

“i would never cheat on taeyong, and if i did, i would never do it with _you_. anyway, i’m just saying it’s a possibility, you know. depends on the friend. there are some friendships where sex wouldn’t change anything. like, johnny and mark did it.”

ten chokes.

“what?” doyoung asks, staring at him, unimpressed.

“like _who_?”

“johnny and mark. they slept together once, a few months ago. it’s kind of old news at this point, i’m surprised you don’t know.”

so is ten. he and johnny and mark tell each other practically everything. even after he and johnny fell apart, even after the torture that ten went through when johnny told him they had to end things, they’d kept their little trio intact.

except - johnny had fucked mark. mark. ten wonders who asked who. maybe mark initiated it, asked johnny to fuck him. maybe mark -

“hey,” doyoung says, flicking ten’s arm. “sheesh, i wouldn’t have mentioned it to you if i’d known you didn’t know and that you would straight up glitch when you found out. so what? you and johnny have been broken up for like ages now.”

ten shakes his head. he doesn’t know where his mind was going, but he’s glad doyoung distracted him.

“it’s not that at all,” ten clarifies. “johnny can do whatever he wants. i was just… surprised.”

“uh huh. sure you were. and if you stood up right now, you wouldn’t be sporting a semi from imagining your ex and your friend fucking,” doyoung scoffs.

ten hisses. “shut the fuck up. stop acting all smart. you don’t know shit.”

doyoung shrugs. “i knew about johnny and mark. you didn’t.”

ten narrows his eyes at him. “i hate you. give me your fries.”

doyoung pushes his plate towards ten with a small smile. ten doesn’t hate doyoung at all, but he sure does have fun acting like it. and doyoung does, too. also, contrary to what ten says, doyoung actually is smart, so he knows when to drop a topic, and ten is grateful for it when he moves on as though nothing happened.

✨

jaehyun’s return to korea is as good an excuse as any for all of their friends to go out together. doyoung and taeyong picks the restaurant, johnny and mark pick jaehyun up from the airport, and when ten arrives with kun and sicheng his friends are already crowded around a table. taeyong waves them over through the window and kun laughs.

“he’s excited, isn’t he?”

“we hardly ever get to all get together like this,” ten says. “it’ll be fun.”

it is fun. jaehyun’s been living in new york for the better part of two years, and although he’s been back a few times to visit, this time he’s back for good.

“i think something in me will always want to come back to korea,” jaehyun says. “it’s home.”

taeyong and doyoung nod sympathetically.

“we’re glad you’re back, jaehyunie,” johnny says. “but i’m kind of starving. come on, let’s order.”

doyoung and taeyong are the first to leave, hand in hand, then kun and sicheng say they both need an early night’s sleep. they try to get ten to leave with them but ten doesn’t want to go home just yet, so kun makes sure ten has his keys and the two of them set off until it’s just four of them left at the table. waitstaff come to take away the empty plates but mark orders a dessert and jaehyun wants one too so they stay there, talking about everything jaehyun can think to ask about. he needs to be caught up on everything, and in that everything, the topic of johnny and mark comes up. ten tries to act normal, he does. he expresses that he’s surprised he didn’t know, to which johnny says some bullshit that is definitely a lie, but ten lets it slide.

“i was just surprised,” ten says.

“what, that i slept with mark? mark’s hot,” johnny says. ten glares at him.

“no, that’s not what i -”

“mark’s hot,” jaehyun agrees, because of course he does. he leans back in his seat and looks at mark closely.

“i know, that’s not what i -”

mark must be tipsy. ten doesn’t remember what mark ordered, but he must be, somehow, he can’t be in his right mind, it’s the only explanation for how he leans forward, right into ten’s space, right in front of johnny and jaehyun and every fucking person in the restaurant, and says, voice low,

“ten hyung, don’t you think i’m hot?” his eyes are so big, looking up at ten like that, and ten’s breath is caught in his throat. “don’t you want me? i’d be good, i promise,” mark says, and ten can feel his cheeks heating up, he feels like his face is on fire, and blissfully, johnny’s dumb loud laugh has mark leaning back, away from ten, a normal distance from ten, but ten feels like it’s nowhere near far enough. he needs mark and his dumb deep voice and his big fucking eyes and his stupid sexy self as far away from him as possible, maybe in another country, preferably on another planet.

johnny’s still laughing and mark is smiling too, smirking, really, but he’s settled back into his seat and is paying more attention to whatever it is jaehyun is saying. jaehyun was probably trying to change the topic, as he so often does, but ten is paying no attention whatsoever.

they only get up when the staff gives them the remainder of the bill unprompted, which is just a polite way of telling them to get the fuck out. they split it, although johnny tries to insist he pay, and they part ways at the door.

true to their word, kun and sicheng are nowhere to be seen when ten gets back to their house. it’s silent as he toes off his shoes and the entire ground floor is empty. they must both be upstairs in their bedrooms, ten presumes. ten heads to his room. he scrolls through instagram for a while and replies to some texts until his phone is blissfully clear of notifications and he starts to get ready to go to bed.

he’s about to change when his phone starts ringing. he frowns down at the screen.

“hi, mark,” ten says, putting in his earphones. “one sec, i can’t hear you. okay, talk now.”

“hi,” mark says. “talking now.”

“what’s up,” ten asks, tugging off his jeans.

“i wanted to - uh, apologise, i guess.” mark sounds so hesitant, which, while not out if character, is pretty weird when he’s talking to ten. they’re all comfortable with each other. regardless, mark’s words have ten pausing as he digs around in his cupboard for clean sweats

“for what?”

“saying - saying that shit at dinner, you know, about - you know.”

ten swallows. “yeah, i know.”

“i feel bad, i’m sorry man. i didn't mean to make you uncomfortable,” mark says. he sounds so genuinely pained.

“mark, it’s fine, i wasn’t uncomfortable,” ten says immediately.

there’s a short silence on the other end of the line which ten uses to finish getting his sweatpants on. “oh,” mark says, finally.

“yeah.” ten doesn’t know where this conversation is going to go - nowhere, he supposes, so he’s about to say goodnight when mark -

“haha, hyung, you turned so red though.”

 _oh my god_ , ten thinks. he stares directly at the wall and tries to not want to die from embarrassment. oh _god_.

“... haha, wait.” mark is still talking, why is he _still talking_ \- “ten?”

“mark,” ten chokes out.

“you know, if you wanted to, i’d be down.” ten has no idea how mark says it all in one fluid sentence.

“god, mark,” ten says. he clenches his fist. “are you drunk?”

“what? ten, no. i’m not. i was literally drinking a mint lemonade the whole night. you didn’t realise?”

no, ten didn’t realise.

“so is that a no?” mark asks. his tone is still casual.

“no,” ten finally says. he knows what he wants.

“oh.”

ten swallows, counts to three.

“it’s a yes.”

“right. nice. cool,” mark says it all in quick succession before dealing his next devastating blow. “do you wanna come over?”

ten turns around and makes eye contact with his reflection in his mirror. _are you doing this?_ it asks him.

“johnny’s home,” ten says, after a pause.

“he won’t care.”

“ _i_ care,” ten insists. “kun and sicheng are already asleep, and they’re on a different floor. you share a wall with johnny.” plus, ten really doesn’t know how he’d feel about having johnny right there. weird, for sure. probably some more emotions that he doesn’t want to unpack right now.

“okay, fine, i’m coming over,” mark says, and ten can already hear the rustling through the phone. he blinks.

“right now?”

“yeah, right now,” mark huffs. “see you in twenty.”

and with that, ten is left staring at his lockscreen, head spinning, heart pounding.

✨

ten’s palms are sweaty. they slip on the door handle when he tries to open it for mark and he has to wipe them on his legs, frustrated, and try again.

he feels like it’s going to be awkward, but it’s mark, and as awkward as either one of them can sometimes be in isolation, they’re never awkward together. everything with mark has always been ultra-chill, and there’s no reason why this shouldn’t be as well.

ten isn’t usually nervous. but there’s something about mark, about this whole situation, really, that is putting him on edge. ten takes a deep breath. he knows what he’s doing. he knows what he wants, and so does mark.

he opens the door and there mark is, his dark hair falling over his eyes.

“wassup,” mark says, smiling a little. ten lets him in and shuts the door behind him. he takes his time with the lock, double checks it before looking back at mark. he’s just standing there, relaxed, hands in his pockets.

ten turns away for a moment, worrying at his lip. “mark,” he starts. “i don’t know. isn’t this kind of -” he feels mark presence before he sees him, but even so, ten isn’t expecting him to be standing so very close to him. in his space, for the second time tonight.

“ten,” mark says, leaning forward. his hand grabs onto ten’s wrist loosely. “it’s only awkward if you make it awkward.”

“right,” ten says faintly. mark smells good. he smells - like johnny’s body wash, the expensive cedar and sage shit he was obsessed with, and it messes with ten’s head for a second. even though it makes sense, johnny and mark live together, mark could feasibly use johnny’s body wash -

“kiss me,” mark says, and every thought ten was having is smacked out of his brain.

“what?”

“you’re thinking a lot,” he explains. “so i won’t kiss you first.”

trust mark to be considerate like that. ten regards him for a moment.

“right,” ten says faintly. mark is standing so close to him, in the hallway of ten’s house, and ten wants him. he does.

so he kisses him.

any nervousness ten might have been harbouring dissolves. this is something he knows. this is mark, and this can be good. it will be good.

mark kisses him back right away, smooth and easy, and ten doesn’t know what his expectations were, but mark is already exceeding them. he kisses like he knows what he’s doing, which, objectively, ten was aware of, and since his lunch with doyoung - _don’t think about doyoung right now_ \- he’s been even more so, but being aware of something is not the same as getting first hand experience with it. and here is ten, experiencing the truth: mark is a good kisser. and here is ten, already thinking about what else mark could be good at.

mark pulls back and ten doesn’t even have it in him to be embarrassed at how he tries to chase mark’s mouth with his own. mark puts his hand on ten’s jaw and swipes his thumb over ten’s spit slick lower lip.

“can we go to your room?” mark asks. “please,” he tacks on. ten smiles.

“c’mon,” he says. mark knows his way around this house from maybe hundreds of visits over the past two years, so ten doesn’t have to lead the way. instead, he follows mark right into his bedroom.

“kun hyung and sicheng hyung are asleep upstairs, right?” mark asks.

“right,” ten confirms. “well, asleep or not, they’re in their rooms. i haven’t seen them since i got back.”

“cool,” mark says, and instantly takes his shirt off and crawls onto the bed. ten is left gaping at him in the doorway, cheeks colouring, breath caught in his throat. mark leans back on his elbows, in just his pants, and cocks his head to the side.

“come on,” he says and he fucking - _beckons_ to ten, full on, beckoning with his fingers. lying shirtless on ten’s bed and doing that stupid motion with his fingers. ten goes like a man possessed, peeling off his own shirt too on the way, throwing it on the floor. it doesn’t matter.

“nice,” mark says, dragging his eyes down ten’s form appreciatively.

“nice yourself,” ten says, making mark grin. he finally gets his hands on mark’s skin, all warm and golden and waiting for him, and mark relaxes into his touch. ten runs his hands down mark’s sides, feather-light, and revels in the way mark tenses up. at last, his hands settle on mark’s waist, and he leans back down to kiss him.

it’s different, lying down on top of him, but mark is just as good now than he was in the hallway. he kisses ten thoroughly, grabs onto ten’s arms over his biceps, massages them, practically. ten doesn’t want to pull back but he’s just remembered a detail - mark has a mole, right on the side of his neck, and he wants to kiss it. ten stops kissing mark for just long enough to get his mouth on his neck instead. mark lets out an aborted gasp as ten leaves wet kisses from just under mark’s jawline in a targeted path to kiss mark’s mole. moles, plural, there’s another one lower down that ten’s just noticed. he feels mark’s hand move from his arms to twist his fingers in his hair instead. it’s longer, these days, and he hasn’t dyed it in a while, so it’s soft. ten scrapes mark’s collarbone with his teeth and digs his fingers into mark’s waist when he tugs at ten’s hair in response.

“fuck, ten,” mark says, voice low. “you know i - ah,” pause as ten keeps kissing lower and lower still, getting dangerously close to mark’s nipple, “- i wanted this for a while. like, for ages. i wanted to do this with you. you’re so hot, you know that?” he’s rambling. “you’re so hot, i wondered whether you would ever let me - let me fuck you, i always thought it would be good, i mean, i hoped it would be -”

he’s talking a lot, but when ten finally closes his mouth over mark’s nipple, his words dissolve into a low whine. ten’s other hand slides up to play with his other one, and that’s when mark pulls ten’s hair again, harder this time.

“sensitive,” mark groans.

ten looks up at him, grinning. “good.” he switches to the other nipple to be fair, but mark pulls him back up after a moment.

“what’s up?” ten says.

“i wanna suck your cock,” mark says, shifting on the bed. ten watches as mark slides off the bed and gets on his knees on the floor right beside it. god. he looks up at ten with a little smile on his face, waiting patiently for him to sit in front of him.

“you’re so direct,” ten says, finally moving to where mark wants him.

“yeah,” is all mark has to say about that, and he’s already pulling at the waistband of ten’s sweatpants, trying to tug them down. ten lifts his hips and then he’s sitting there, entirely naked, almost totally hard, in front of mark. mark lee. and mark was right, it isn’t awkward. it’s nice. it’s good.

mark wastes no time. he spits into his hand and takes a hold of ten’s cock, loose around the base, and he starts just by stroking it.

mark’s eyes widen when he notices something and ten wriggles at the attention.

“hyung,” mark breathes. “did you - before i came?”

“i had twenty minutes,” ten mumbles.

mark swallows thickly. “right,” he says, and he gets back to stroking ten’s cock.

and it’s just a handjob, not even that, just the _beginnings_ of a handjob, so there is absolutely no reason as to why ten should be enjoying this so much, but there’s something about the visual, something about the buildup - maybe, ten admits, something about mark - that’s just so good. and then mark licks up ten’s entire length, right from the base in one broad stripe, and takes the head into his mouth and sucks.

ten’s hands scrabble for purchase on the bedsheets as he searches for something to grip onto, to ground himself. mark notices, and without hesitating, takes the free hand that had been resting on ten’s thigh and guides ten’s hands into his hair. he goes down just a little further, just an inch, before he pulls off again and licks, kitten-like, just under ten’s head. he drags his open mouth back down ten’s cock and licks at his balls. ten whines.

“you’re…” ten starts. mark moves back and blinks up at him, huge sparkly eyes through thick eyelashes, and ten loses track of whatever it was he was going to say. “yeah,” he finishes, lamely. mark huffs out a laugh and then, without warning, takes ten back into his mouth and sinks down further, lips all pink and straining and shiny. the worst part, or really the best part, or maybe the worst part, ten’s brain is addled - mark keeps eye contact with him, looks ten right in the eye and he sucks his cock like it’s what he was made for. it’s pornographic. ten is losing his mind.

mark goes until his nose is buried against the hair below ten’s navel and then he _moans_ around him. ten feels the vibration of it down to his bones and it has him gasping - and it’s only then that he’s noticed where mark’s hand had gone after telling ten where to put his. he can’t see clearly, but he can see enough to tell that mark is touching himself. ten is about to comment, say something about it, but then mark starts bobbing his head up and down and ten is torn between screwing his eyes shut in pleasure and watching. mark’s eyes never leave ten’s face. he’s constantly watching for his reaction, but they do flutter shut for just a moment when ten twists his hands in mark’s hair.

he’s doing his best to keep his hips still, doesn’t want to do anything mark might not like, but it’s getting harder as ten teeters closer and closer to the edge.

“mark,” he warns, voice shaky. “i’m gonna come soon.”

nothing could have prepared ten for what mark was about to say next. as it is, mark pulls off (ten groans in protest), licks his lips, and says, “could you come on my face?”

“holy shit, dude,” ten says with a shiver.

“i want you to,” mark says, and he - he sits back a little on his knees and the first thing ten sees now that mark’s shifted a little is that yes, just as he’d thought, mark’s hand is in his pants. ten doesn’t have time for any more coherent thoughts, though, because mark starts stroking him fast, his pretty eyes shut, now, and he doesn’t hold back, doesn’t let up until ten is coming with a bitten-back moan.

come is streaked across mark’s face, sticking in his eyelashes. mark licks his lips and swallows what he can reach. ten is shaken to his core just from looking at him. it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

“i’m gonna wash my face,” mark says. his voice is hoarse.

“you’re so hot,” ten calls after him as an afterthought. he’d been thinking it, over and over. “you sucked my soul out through my dick.”

mark has it in him to laugh from the ensuite bathroom. “you always talk about not having a soul,” mark jokes. “i wanna brush my teeth.”

“the spare toothbrushes are -”

“i know,” mark says. ten blinks. right, of course he does.

“sure. hurry up. come back here.”

“yes, hyung,” mark says. ten doesn’t need to see him to know he’s smiling as he says it.

ten eyes the tent in mark’s sweatpants as he makes his way back to the bed.

“c’mere,” ten says. mark climbs back onto the bed and ten kisses him again. his mouth tastes minty. “is it gross that a part of me wanted to taste myself on your mouth?” ten mumbles between kisses.

“nothing’s gross,” mark replies. “i just asked you to come on my face.”

ten hums and keeps kissing mark. he can feel mark hard against him and he rocks into it just a little. mark pulls back and gasps.

“what do you want?” ten asks. “do you want to fuck me?”

mark frowns. “can you come again?”

ten laughs. “i could,” he says. “shall i ride you?”

mark lets out a high pitched whine that ten takes as an enthusiastic yes. ten moves away from him and has to extract mark’s hand from his waist himself.

“go sit up by the headboard,” ten tells him. “and take off your fucking pants, mark. why have you had them on the whole time?”

ten gets up to get lube and a condom before he cares to look for mark’s response, but he does hear the sound of clothes being shucked off. he just isn’t prepared for what he sees when he turns around.

“oh,” ten says. he swallows thickly. “ah.”

mark is there, sitting against the headboard as instructed, but for the first time tonight he’s fully undressed, looking at ten through hooded eyes, and stroking himself lazily. the first thing that ten notices is that mark is a little bigger than ten would’ve expected. bigger than is proportional, really. the second is mark’s beautiful - beautiful, it’s the only word to describe them - legs, his thick thighs. ten desperately wants to bite into them, leave bruises where no one but mark will be able to see.

“are you coming?” mark asks.

ten climbs onto the bed wordlessly and sits opposite mark, tossing him the condom. he gets some lube and lets mark watch as he presses two fingers into himself right away. mark likes watching, it seems. his eyes go dark and follow ten’s every movement as he touches himself. he talks, too, praising ten, mostly. talks about how hot he is, how good he looks, how badly mark wants him. nobody has praised ten like that since he and - well.

it doesn’t take long at all before ten deems himself ready. he climbs over to mark’s lap and kisses him just for a moment. ten is discovering that he really, _really_ likes kissing mark.

“ten,” mark whines. it’s just his name, but it almost sounds like he’s begging. “please.” there it is.

“okay, baby,” ten says. the pet name slips out unwarranted but mark doesn’t seem to react, just watches ten with reverent eyes as he lifts up and lines himself up, bracing himself with the other hand.

“i’m gonna die,” mark mumbles, and ten starts to laugh but it comes out on a moan, high pitched and breathy. mark’s breathing is coming heavy, too. ten screws his eyes shut as he lowers himself down on mark’s cock. it’s been a long time since he’s had sex. it’s been so long, and something about toys and his own fingers can never live up to the real thing. the stretch is good, and ten breathes out on another high pitched sound until finally, he’s fully seated on mark’s dick.

“jesus fucking christ,” mark chokes out, and only then does ten open his eyes. mark’s flushed down to his chest, jaw hanging open, hands gripping tight onto ten’s waist.

“language,” ten teases, but the word comes out breathy. he’s hard now all over again. he sits for a moment, catching his breath, adjusting himself, before he lifts himself up a little and grinds back down. mark’s grip on his waist tightens as ten does it again. and again, and again, getting into a rhythm, bouncing on mark’s cock. ten’s got years of dance under his belt and by god is he going to use it. ten’s holding himself back from being too loud. although they’re on another floor, kun and sicheng are still in the same house.

but then, devastatingly, mark starts flexing and bucking his hips up to meet ten on every thrust. it feels - so good, so good, but not quite - not quite where ten wishes it would be. he lets out a small, frustrated sound and shifts on mark’s cock, trying to adjust the angle until finally -

“ten, you’re too loud,” mark hisses, still fucking up into him.

right, ten’s brain totally blanked out the moment mark’s cock brushed against his prostrate and he realises the sounds that he can hear are coming out of his own mouth. ten swallows them down and bites down on his lip.

“oh my fucking god,” mark groans. “ten, oh my god.”

“you’re so good, mark. you fill me up so well, oh god, _mark_ , fuck me,” ten moans. his attempts at staying quiet are officially failing and it seems like mark’s too preoccupied to care anymore. he’s losing his rhythm as he gets closer and closer to coming and it’s so good for ten, too, it feels so good. mark’s grip on his waist tightens for a second and ten thinks he’s about to come but he somehow does something even more devastating. he leans forward and licks over ten’s nipple.

“oh my fucking god,” ten groans.

“good?” mark manages.

“good,” ten confirms. mark’s hand comes up. “so good,” he whines.

mark’s got his hands all over ten, now, in an earth-shattering mirror image of what ten had been doing to him earlier. he’s fucking into ten erratically, still somehow playing with his nipples, and even wraps a hand around ten’s cock between them. how mark is this close to coming and still has the presence of mind to do all this shit is beyond ten. as for him, his brain is turning into mush.

“coming,” is all mark manages before finally he comes, still inside ten, ten is still moving, and ten follows soon after. his second orgasm always hits harder than the first and he grabs onto mark’s shoulders as he shakes through it, digging his fingers in so hard he’s certain it’ll bruise.

ten stays there, still, finally, breathing heavily, head resting against mark’s chest.

“ten,” mark says quietly. “i need you to get off my dick. i need to throw away the condom.

“right.” ten lifts himself up again, ignoring the protest of his thighs, and flops down on the bed beside mark. he relaxes there face down on the bed for a long moment as his breathing evens out but turns over hears mark getting up. “where are you going?” ten mumbles, half into the sheets.

“i need to get rid of the condom. oh, and get you something to clean up,” mark replies. “do you want to cuddle after?” mark offers it casually and plainly, which is very sweet of him, but ten shakes his head.

“you should probably just stay here, though, instead of going home. it’s late.”

“sure,” mark agrees easily. “uh -”

usually, if he stays over, the two of them share this bed since ten knows from experience how uncomfortable the couch is. but ten doesn’t see any reason why that should change.

“sleep here like normal, mark. it’s no big deal.” and it really isn’t. ten is glad to see the way that mark’s shoulders relax. nothing between them has to change.

✨

the first thing ten sees when he leaves his bedroom in the morning is kun, sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in his hand.

“i hate you,” kun says, glaring at ten.

ten rubs his eyes. “shit, good morning to you too, kun.”

“you were so fucking loud,” kun hisses.

ten stares at him. “i thought you were asleep.”

“you woke me up because you’re apparently as whiney inside the bedroom as outside,” kun quips. ten mentally admits that’s a good one but outwardly just shrugs. “who did you even bring home?” kun asks, shaking his head. “we were all at dinner together last night.”

oh. oh, no. ten glances at his bedroom door, behind him and is convinced that god, the universe, karma, whatever it is that’s in control of ten’s life - hates him, because at that very moment -

“they’re still _here_?” kun stage whispers. “ten!”

\- mark opens the bedroom door and comes out, patting his hair down casually.

“oh, hi, kun hyung,” mark says with a sleepy smile.

“hi, mark,” kun says, ever polite. he waits until mark passes him to get to the cereal on the counter to swiftly turn his head and narrow his eyes at ten. “i hate you so much.”

ten just grins. “oops.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to attempt a kind of different mark and ten like i am not entirely sure about these two in this fic but i just. *clenches fist* i just think mark is sexy
> 
> oh also cause i'm one of those johnten fuckers in my mind johnny and ten get back together later on and live happily ever after and at the wedding mark is like “yo i did that through the power of my dick” and ten is like “shut the fuck up mark”
> 
> pls leave a comment and a kudos if u enjoyed i love markten
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/oscillovers)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/oscillovers)


End file.
